regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bird
The Ice Bird is an extraterrestrial companion to the Flock once they arrive in Space. He convinces the Flock to help him in his quest to recover the Eggsteroid. He is intent on saving his home planet from the Space Pigs, but Red is convinced he can help get them home. His power is to freeze enemies solid in an icy explosion. His powers resemble those of Iceman and Queen Elsa. In the game, The Ice Bird freezes an area upon impact. The Ice Bird explodes a couple of seconds after impact with any piece of structure, and covers the surrounding blocks and piggies with ice, making them brittle and easier to break. If the screen is not tapped, the Ice Bird will hesitate for a few seconds, still turning surfaces it touches into ice; making the Ice Bird a technical variation of Bomb. The Ice Bird's explosion doesn't damage any regular blocks or pigs, but it will set off any explosive objects in range. Appearance Ice Bird is the only bird in the Angry Birds universe to not have feathers. Instead, his body is a cube shaped block of ice, that seemingly cannot melt. He has two rectangular icicles on his head and back, a long beak and dark orange eyebrows. Personality Ice Bird is a very mysterious character, and not much is known about his origins. He is very serious and hostile, and does not trust very easily. Despite this, he is very loyal to those close to him such as Red's flock as well as his egg. Plot Not much is known about Ice Bird prior to the events of Angry Birds Space. Ice Bird is first introduced when he falls out of a wormhole. He is initially hostile to the birds, out of the intention of protecting his eggsteroid]]. However, their first encounter is interuppted when King Pig's ship bursts through the wormhole and captures the eggsteroid, along with the flock's eggs. This event initiates Ice Bird to fly back into the wormhole, and the flock (consisting of Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb, and Terence) to follow them through the slingshot. The flock encounters Ice Bird later on in the chapter Cold Cuts, where he is held in captivity by the pigs. Once freed, he convinces the Flock to help him in his quest to recover his eggsteroid. According to promotional material. he intends on saving his home planet from the Space Pigs, though this planet is never expanded upon nor introduced. Gameplay In the game, Ice Bird explodes when his ability is triggered causing the objects in his proximity to be frozen into an ice/glass material. This ability can be triggered by the player or automatically moments after first impact, similarly to Bomb. The Ice Bird's explosion doesn't directly damage any regular blocks or pigs, but will make them brittle and easier to break. His ability will also set off any explosive objects in range, such as TNT. Ice Bird and Lightning Bird are often paired due to their compatibility. Trivia *He is the first member of Red's flock to be featured in only one game. The second is Silver, and the third is Tony. *Ice Bird does not appear in the chapters Brass Hogs and Solar System. *His pain noises are actually Matilda's pain noises distorted. *Ice Bird appears exclusively to Angry Birds Space, but makes few cameos such as in Angry Birds Friends! and animations, including Boba's Delivery as a gag. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member